Le Corbeau
by Kikoo Kiloo
Summary: Yuuko Takashi fait partie des tueurs à gages les plus crains du pays. Elle vient d'emménager à Tokyo, pour une mission capitale qu'elle doit mener en équipe avec le Loup. Mais comment y arriver lorsque votre équipier vous donne des cheveux blancs et surtout lorsque vote passé resurgis...
1. Une nouvelle ville

**Le Corbeau**

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle ville

_Résumé :_ _Yuuko Takashi fait partie des tueurs à gages les plus crains du pays. Elle vient d'emménager à Tokyo, pour une mission capitale qu'elle doit mener en équipe avec le Loup. Mais comment y arriver lorsque votre équipier vous donne des cheveux blancs..._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>De l'herbe verdoyante s'étendait à perte de vue. Les brins qui la composaient ployaient sous le vent printanier. Çà et là, on pouvait distinguer des lueurs dorées sur l'immense tapis vert. Au loin, près d'un chêne aux couleurs chatoyantes, une silhouette se dessinait. Un coup de vent balaya le paysage idyllique.<p>

Un couloir, du sang qui suintait des murs. Un cris déchira l'air, puis, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol. Une autre silhouette, avec un coutelas dans une main. Dans l'autre, la tête d'une femme maintenue fermement par les cheveux. Son visage, déformé par la terreur.

Un long frisson d'horreur lui remonta l'échine. Il se mit à courir dans le dédalle de couloirs lugubres qui l'entourait. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il courait pour sauver sa vie du terrible Corbeau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en espérant se sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se tenait devant lui. Un violent sursaut le pris avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux. Une femme. Le Corbeau était une femme. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une lame froide transperça son cœur. Son dernier souffle se perdit dans l'air frais du couloir.

Un sourire dément prit place sur le visage du Corbeau. Elle mit son index dans la tâche écarlate qui luisait sur le sol avant de le lécher. Un goût métallique se fit sentir, mettant tous ses sens en éveil. Son regard rubis se voila de bonheur. Le liquide rougeâtre coula le long de sa gorge, la faisant frissonner de bien-être. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors que le liquide se répandait dans son corps, le faisant brûler d'un plaisir mortel.

* * *

><p>Yuuko Takashi se réveilla dans un miaulement plaintif. Le réveille venait de lui brisait les tympans. Son poing s'abattit violement sur l'objet qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle laissa son regard sang, encore brumeux, balayer la petite pièce où elle se trouvait. La chambre était dans de chaudes couleurs pastels. Ses vêtements de la veille jonchaient négligemment sur le sol. Les rideaux à peine fermés laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour qui brula ses pupilles dilatées. Un grognement sourd franchit la barrière ses lèvres pour manifester son mécontentement. Elle finit par se lever et avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain.<p>

Yuuko habitait seule dans un petit studio. Elle était arrivée récemment à Tokyo pour son travail.

Elle prit sa douche, savourant l'eau chaude qui glissaient le long de son corps. Puis, une fois sortit, enfila son uniforme, celui de Raimon. Elle s'observa dans le grand miroir, de la tête au pied. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins, contrastant fermement avec ses yeux rouge sang. Un long soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, elle prit son sac et sortit de chez elle, se dirigeant vers son nouveau lycée.

En chemin, son téléphone vibra dans son sac. La brune le sortit pour lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. _« Le Loup attends dans la tanière. »_. Yuuko sourit, alors comme ça son colocataire et maintenant équipier serait le Loup. Gold ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. Le Loup et le Corbeau associé allaient faire trembler les rues de Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Yuuko jeta vaguement un coup d'œil à ses nouveaux camarades qui venait de se taire à l'entrée du professeur et de la sienne.<p>

- Voici votre nouvelle camarade, Takashi Yuuko. J'espère que vous lui ferait un bon accueil, sourit joyeusement le professeur. Mais quel naïf. Il reste une place au fond à côté de la fenêtre.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire sur son arrivée au sein du lycée. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et alla s'installer à la place qu'on lui avait indiqué, sans un mot. Elle parcourra les élèves du regard pour trouver le Loup. Ce ne fut pas dur, ce qui était dans le métier avec ce regard qui n'éprouvait rien, vide de la moindre petite étincelle. Masquer ses sentiment faisait partie des fondamentaux d'un tueur à gage. Elle soupira de lassitude avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, parsemé de quelques nuages.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Yuuko releva la tête de ses bras qu'elle avait croisé un peu plutôt. Elle s'étira, finir sa nuit sur une table n'était pas aussi confortable que dans son lit.. Une ombre vint lui cacher le soleil. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui osait venir lui ôter sa source de douce chaleur. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il sortit un bout de papier froissé de sa poche. _« Le Corbeau prend son envol. »_. Son sourire s'élargis. Gold et ses phrases codées.

- Takashi Yuuko, enchanté.

- Fudou Akio, lui répondit-il froidement, en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. J'emménagerai ce soir, et que les choses soient claires, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

Il lui tourna le dos et retourna à sa place. Le Loup, hein, aussi solitaire que son nom semble-t-il. Elle allait s'amuser comme une petite folle ici. Oh oui ! Un rictus malfaisant se peignit sur son visage.

Le calme de ce petit quartier de Tokyo était définitivement révolu.

* * *

><p>Gold sourit en regardant son écran d'ordinateur. Il souffla sur la mèche blonde qui lui barrait le visage. Quelle mission intéressante !<p> 


	2. Une équipe de choc

**Le Corbeau**

Chapitre 2 : Une équipe de choc

_Résumé :_ _Yuuko Takashi fait partie des tueurs à gages les plus crains du pays. Elle vient d'emménager à Tokyo, pour une mission capitale qu'elle doit mener en équipe avec le Loup. Mais comment y arriver lorsque votre équipier vous donne des cheveux blancs..._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Yuuko Takashi/le Corbeau et Gold._

* * *

><p>Fudou rentrait ses valises dans le petit studio, où il allait maintenant loger, faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Yuuko qui écoutait de la musique dans sa chambre arriva dans la pièce principale avec une veine bien visible qui palpitait sur son front.<p>

- Tu veux pas faire moins bruit, on s'entend même plus, dit-elle avec un calme alarment.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je fais encore ce que j'veux, lui répondit-il sarcastiquement avec un sourire en coins.

Oh ce qu'il l'énervait, elle était à deux doigts dans lui envoyer son poing en pleine tronche. Elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures à peine et elle voulait déjà refaire la peinture des murs avec ses boyaux. Elle lui jeta un regard haineux avant de repartir de là où elle venait, d'un pas enragé. **« J'vais le lui faire bouffer son sourire moi ! Nan mais pour qui il s'prend !? »**. Sur ses pensées pleines de bons sentiments, elle claqua violement la porte de sa chambre, où elle s'enferma pour le reste de la soirée. Fudou qui se trouvait toujours dans la grande pièce fut pris d'un terrible fous rire. Ce qu'il allait s'amuser à la faire tourner en bourrique.

* * *

><p>Sur les coups de deux heures et demis, le téléphone de Yuuko sonna. Elle eut un sursaut, puis se frotta les yeux. Qui osait la réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit qu'elle lui apprenne les bonnes manières à coups de lattes dans la tronche ? Elle alluma l'écran pour lire le message. <em>« Demain, le Loup et le Corbeau chasseront les Pigeons. ». <em>Les Pigeons ? C'est que ceux-là ? Elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux des fois. Gold le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Elle se leva péniblement de son lit pour sortir de sa chambre. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son colocataire.

- Hey, Loup ! Gold m'a envoyé un message pour notre premier contrat. Tu saurais pas qui c'est les Pigeons par hasard ?

Seul un grognements lui répondit. Elle soupira de lassitude – elle ne faisait que ça, décidément – avant d'arracher sauvagement la couverture de Fudou.

- C'est toi le « pigeon », laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

- Espèce de...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, partant, encore une fois, d'un pas rageur. Finalement, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas l'encadré !

* * *

><p>Son réveil sonna, lui cassant une fois de plus les oreilles. Le petit objet finit dans le mur, brisé un plein de petits morceaux qui jonchaient sur le sol. Yuuko se leva doucement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle sortit lentement de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Fudou qui se servait des céréales. Il releva les yeux de son bol pour regarder la nouvelle arrivante.<p>

- Il disait quoi le message de Gold ?

- « Demain, le Loup et le Corbeau chasseront les Pigeons. », tu sais qui c'est les Pigeons ?

- Non, mais on a jusqu'à demain pour le savoir.

- Au pire, j'connais des gens qui pourraient nous aider, ils habitent dans le sud de la ville.

- Ouais, acheva-t-il en se levant, sûrement pour aller se préparer.

Yuuko s'étira bruyamment quand le brun fut partit, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours et pourtant, elle le devait, c'était pour sa couverture comme disait Gold. Quel sacré phénomène celui-là aussi.

* * *

><p>- Aller ! Dépêche-toi, c'est pas en marchant comme ça que t'arrivera au lycée, fit remarquer Fudou.<p>

Elle releva ses orbes rubis du sol qu'elle regardait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du studio. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait exprès de traîner pour arriver en retard. Elle détailla Fudou qui avait toujours se sourire en coins et se regard insolent. Oh ce qu'elle rêvait de lui refaire la façade ! Elle accéléra le pas, puis s'arrêta. Elle venait d'obéir, sans rechigner. C'est qu'elle commençait à devenir docile. Elle secoua le tête et reprit sa marche. Non, elle avait accéléré instinctivement, c'est vrai quoi ! Arriver en retard dès son deuxième jour, ça faisait quand même un peu tâche, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>La sonnerie retentit. Yuuko soupira de soulagement. Enfin la pause, elle se leva, prit une chaise et alla s'assoir à côté de Fudou.<p>

- Les gars dont j'te parlais tout à l'heure, ce sont Burn et Gazel. Tu dois les connaître, non ?

- Forcément que j'les connais, tu m'prends pour une truffe ? Ce sont les meilleurs informateurs de la ville.

- On ira après les cours et on en profitera pour se fournir en armes.

A l'évocation des armes, rictus déforma la commissure de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Yuuko frappa de violent coups contre la porte de la salle de bain.<p>

- Non, mais tu vas sortir de là, oui ! J'te rappelle qu'on doit aller voir Burn et Gazel.

Le silence lui répondit. Non mais il se moquait du monde. Elle retourna attendre sur le canapé. Dix minutes plus tard. Fudou sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Ils quittèrent leur logement et prirent le métro. Ils se retrouvèrent, au bout d'un quart d'heure, devant une vieille bâtissent délabrée. Yuuko y pénétra la première suivi de Fudou.

- Hey, les gars ! Les deux interpellés se retournèrent.

- Ah ! Yuuko-chan ! Ça fait un bail ! Fit un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge.

- Ouais ! J'pouvais pas venir avant, trop de boulot, Burn…

- Oh ! Je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule. Le Loup je suppose, déduit le deuxième jeune homme, Gazel.

Yuuko acquiesça. Burn et Gazel observèrent Fudou pendant quelques secondes. Celui-ci tourna les talons et sortit en disant que la jeune fille pouvait se débrouiller sans lui et qu'il l'attendrait à l'extérieur.

- Il est sympa ton pote, marmonna Burn.

- J'te l'fais pas dire. Enfin, dit-elle en se tournant vers Gazel, je voudrai savoir qui sont les Pigeons.

- Ah, ce sont les hommes politiques que l'on appelle comme ça. Pour les trouver, t'auras que demandé de l'aide à Gran ou à Reize.

- Merci, Gazel. Sinon t'as les armes, Burn ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends !

Il prit un sac et en sortit une lame bien aiguisée et un 9mm. Il les échangea contre les sous que la brune lui tendait.

- Encore merci ! A la prochaine les gars !

- Salut, et oublie pas de demander à Gran !

- T'inquiètes pas !

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre Fudou qui attendait. Le Corbeau et le Loup quittèrent les ruines et retournèrent vers la station de métro.

- J'ai réussi à avoir ton 9mm. Tiens, elle le lui tendit avant qu'il ne saisisse.

- Tu as l'air de bien les connaître, fit remarquer Fudou.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais on est un peu comme frères et sœur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec eux, ça m'aurait fait des vacances.

Yuuko se stoppa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à la fin ? Sa mort ? Ce que ça l'énervait. Ce qu'elle le détestait. Oh ça oui ! Takashi Yuuko détestait Fudou Akio.

* * *

><p>Dans petite pièce sombre, un écran d'ordinateur était allumé. Dessus, on pouvait lire <em>« Éliminer tous les hommes politiques de Tokyo »<em>. Gold, relue encore une fois la mission et éclata de rire. Alors comme ça le but de son client était de prendre le contrôle de la capitale –et sûrement du pays aussi–. De toute façon, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, Tokyo était pourrie jusqu'à la racine. Son rire reprit de plus belle. Décidément, les semaines à suivre seraient des plus excitantes.


	3. Investigation aérienne

**Le Corbeau**

Chapitre 3 : Investigation aérienne

_Résumé :_ _Yuuko Takashi fait partie des tueurs à gages les plus crains du pays. Elle vient d'emménager à Tokyo, pour une mission capitale qu'elle doit mener en équipe avec le Loup. Mais comment y arriver lorsque votre équipier vous donne des cheveux blancs..._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Yuuko Takashi/le Corbeau et Gold._

* * *

><p>Yuuko reposa la part de pizza qu'elle avait dans le carton, elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Elle regarda Fudou qui en était déjà à sa quatrième part. C'était pas bon d'ingurgiter autant de graisse en une soirée. Le jeune homme remarqua son regard et releva la tête de son repas.<p>

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine. Mais quelle classe !

- Je me demandais qu'elle était ta façon d'opérer, pendant tes missions.

- C'est simple, j'leur tire une balle dans le crâne et c'est réglé, il haussa les épaules, j'fais mon boulot quoi, et toi ?

- J'aime bien découper la tête de mes victimes ou, si j'peux, les torturer jusqu'à les faire hurler de douleur. Une lueur sombre passa dans les yeux rubis de Yuuko.

- T'es carrément flippante.

Elle ne releva pas sa dernière phrase.

- Donc tu es plus arme à feux, hein ? J'préfère tout ce qui est coupant, sa fait couler plus de sang.

- Tu sais, tu peux aller consulter un psy pour ton problème de sang.

- Aucun intérêt ! Elle se leva et s'étira. Je prends la salle de bain.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit prendre une douche.

* * *

><p>La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Yuuko qui y entra, encore un serviette. Elle mit son pyjama et regarda l'heure sur son réveil –qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée–. Elle saisit son téléphone, se jeta sur son lit et regarda ses messages. En regardant, elle tomba sur un message de Gold. <em>« Demain. 18:30. M. Akatsuki. PS : j'ai aussi envoyé un message au Loup »<em>. Alors ça y est, ils connaissait enfin leur première cible. **« J'pense que c'est le moment d'appeler Gran pour le trouver, cet Akatsuki »**. Elle composa le numéro de Gran qu'elle avait eu la veille.

- Allô… Gran ? Ça fait longtemps !... Oui et toi ?... C'est Gazel qui me l'a passé… Pourquoi ? J'ai une mission à faire en duo avec le Loup. On doit éliminer les Pigeons… Ouais, il est chiant. Mais c'est pas la question. Tu saurais pas où trouver M. Akatsuki, à 18:30 ?... Vers la Tour de Tokyo ? Merci Gran ! T'es un amour… Promis j'te le dirai quand on aura terminé… Aye ! Bisous ~

Elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Ça devait dater de cette époque. Une larme perla au coins de son œil avant de rouler lentement sur sa joue. Elle se mit sur le côté et éteignit sa lumière. Non, elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler.

* * *

><p>Une cascade d'eau froide atterrit sur visage. Elle se réveilla en sursaut –et accessoirement trempée–. Un éclair de fureur passa dans ses yeux sang avant qu'elle ne voit Fudou au bord de son lit, un saut à la main.<p>

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- Tu as seulement 20 minutes pour te préparer avant d'être en retard.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Elle soupira d'agacement. Ce soir ils avaient leur premier contrat et ils n'avaient même pas réfléchis à comment ils allaient s'y prendre. Magnifique ! Elle se leva péniblement de son lit pour se préparer.

* * *

><p>Le ciel était d'un bleu azur pénétrant, des nuages éparses passaient de temps à autre et camouflaient le soleil d'Avril. Yuuko tourna la tête vers le tableau. Comme le cours d'histoire l'ennuyait, toutes ces dates… Elle ne s'y retrouvait plus.<p>

La fin de l'heure sonna et le professeur les salua avant de quitter la salle. Bien, il était d'élaborer une stratégie pour s'occuper de leur proie. Elle chercha Fudou. Leur regard se croisèrent. Le brun se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers elle.

- Alors ? Tu sais où on va trouver ce mec ?

- Hum, ouais. Il devrait se trouver aux alentours de la Tour de Tokyo.

- Et on fait comment pour s'occuper de lui ?

- Je sais pas, mais on peut pas se ramener dans la foule et le buter à coups de couteau.

Un silence accueillit sa réponse. Non mais sans blague ! Qui est assez débile pour faire un truc pareil ?

- T'as pas une arme à longue portée ?

- J'pense, pourquoi ?

- T'auras qu'as monter en haut d'un des gratte-ciels autour de la Tour et puis tu le viseras depuis là-haut.

- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je m'occuperai de le localiser.

- Et comment ?

- Sais-tu pourquoi on m'appelle le corbeau ?

Mais Fudou n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leur professeur de mathématiques entra dans la salle. Il retourna à sa place. Et c'est parti ! Encore une heure à s'ennuyer ! Yuuko soupira longuement et reprit sa contemplation du dehors.

Plus qu'une poignée d'heures avant que la fin de M. Akatsuki ne sonne.


	4. Première mission

**Le Corbeau**

Chapitre 4 : Première mission

_Résumé :_ _Yuuko Takashi fait partie des tueurs à gages les plus crains du pays. Elle vient d'emménager à Tokyo, pour une mission capitale qu'elle doit mener en équipe avec le Loup. Mais comment y arriver lorsque votre équipier vous donne des cheveux blancs..._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Yuuko Takashi/le Corbeau et Gold._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ombre noire : Merci beaucoup. Et oui, comme tu peux le voir, il y a une suite._

* * *

><p>La sonnerie retentit dans le lycée Raimon. Yuuko rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre Fudou qui se trouvait déjà dans le couloir. Elle s'étira, elle s'était endormie pendant le cours. La brune sortit son téléphone pour y regarder l'heure. Bon, il était 16h, ils avaient tout juste le temps de retourner à l'appart pour prendre les armes et de repartir, vers la Tour de Tokyo. Les deux tueurs sortirent du lycée et marchèrent le long des rues de la ville jusqu'à chez eux.<p>

Les clés tournèrent dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Fudou et Yuuko. Le téléphone de la brune sonna.

- Allô ? Gold ?... Oui… Une montre en argent ? T'es sûr que je vais le reconnaître grâce à ça, dans une foule pareil ? Non, mais j'veux dire qu'il y a des millier de gens qui ont une montre en argent… Ah… Bon d'accord. Ouais, merci.

Elle raccrocha et partit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Non, parce qu'aller tuer quelqu'un avec l'uniforme de son lycée, c'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Une fois avoir enfilé des vêtements plus convenable, Yuuko prit son 9mm –au cas où, on sait jamais si quelqu'un avait décidé de se faire leur peau– et alla voir où en était Fudou. Elle toqua sur la porte en bois avant de voir cette dernière s'ouvrir sur le brun. Il l'a laissa entrer. Sur le lit, des dizaines d'armes attendaient qu'on les utilise.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Des armes à longue portée, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Yuuko ne répondit pas et regarda attentivement les armes. Vus qu'ils allaient dans un endroit plutôt fréquenter autant ne pas prendre de risques. Evidemment toutes les armes de grand calibre ne faisaient pas parties de la sélection. Ses yeux parcoururent le lit de long en large jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un fusil sniper. Elle le prit et l'observa avant de le tendre à Fudou.

- Tiens, celui-là fera l'affaire.

- J'veux bien, mais j'vais pas sortir avec sa dans la rue comme ça.

- Bah pourquoi pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un étuis à guitare. Yuuko passa sa main dessus pour enlever la poussière qui s'y était installée. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coins de ses avant qu'elle n'entende Fudou se raclé la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux pour souffler et se retourna vers le brun qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu fais quoi avec cette guitare ?

- Sa se voit pas, dit-elle avec la gorge nouée, tu vas mettre le sniper dedans comme ça tu passeras ni vu ni connu.

Fudou haussa les épaules et prit l'étuis que lui tendait sa colocataire.

* * *

><p>Fudou positionna son arme de façon à pouvoir bien viser. Yuuko regarda sa montre, ils ne restaient que cinq minutes avant que M. Akatsuki ne se pointe. Son regard perçant détailla la foule. Ses yeux sang brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Ils commençaient à prendre une légère teinte noirâtre.<p>

Les horloges indiquaient maintenant dix-huit heures trente quand Yuuko aperçut leur cible.

- Il est là, Loup.

- Où ?

- A quarante degrés au Sud de la Tour, vingt mètre du bâtiment le plus proche. Il est entouré de cinq personnes en costume noir.

Fudou regarda dans son viseur. Il avait la tête d'Akatsuki en plein dans le cadre. Il poussa sur la gâchette. Le coup de feu partit et toucha sa cible qui mourut lorsque la balle lui transperça le crâne. Fudou rangea son arme dans l'étuis à guitare de Yuuko et se leva.

- On y va.

Et il partit, suivit de peu par la brune. Elle prit son téléphona et envoya un message à Gold. _« Le premier pigeon a perdu ses ailes. »_.

* * *

><p>Yuuko se laissa tomber sur son lit. Une bouche après le travail ne fait jamais de mal. Le première mission avait relativement été simple. Elle tourna sa tête vers la guitare qui n'avait pas été rangée. Elle s'assit et saisi l'instrument pour l'accorder. Elle finit par jouer un air doux.<p>

Elle finit par s'endormir, lasse d'avoir pleuré.

* * *

><p><em>Un brasier. Voilà à quoi ressemblait sa ville. Du haut de la colline où elle avait fuis, elle regardait les flammes en contre-bas. Des larmes perlèrent au coins de ses yeux, dévalant, ensuite, ses joues en laissant derrières-elles des sillons brûlants. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Toute sa famille venait de périr dans les flammes qui consumaient la ville. Elle tourna le dos aux cendres qui restaient après le passage des flammes dévastatrices et s'enfonça dans la forêt.<em>

_Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Une douce brise nocturne caressait sa peau. Le clapotis des vagues jouait une jolie mélodie qui flottait dans l'air frais de la nuit. Le sable fin ressemblait à un tapis infinis, menant vers l'inconnu. La lune se reflétait dans l'océan, avec ses compagnons, les astres célestes. La pâle lumière émanant du ciel lui donnait un teint clair, semblable à de la porcelaine. Ses long cheveux bruns voletaient derrière son frêle corps. Ses yeux rouge sang étaient vides, ternes, dénués de toute volonté, juste emplis d'un voile de tristesse. Les flamme qui dévoraient sa ville, sa famille, ses amis dansaient incessamment dans sa tête, consumant lentement son esprit meurtrit. Ses jambes flanchèrent. Elle tomba lourdement dans le sable qui lui parut moins doux. Elle avait l'impression que les grains jaunâtres étaient devenus des clous. Elle était éreinté, son corps rongé par la fatigue refusait de lui obéir. Son estomac réclamait de quoi retrouver des forces. Sa gorge était douloureusement sèche. Son esprit semblait quitter son corps, ses paupières se fermant lentement. Elle plongea dans un sommeil sans fond, hanté par les horreur de la nuit où elle avait tout perdu. Elle, une pauvre enfant de quatre ans qui n'avait rien demandé._

_Le soleil se leva, traçant un voile orangé le long de l'horizon. Il lui fouetta violement le visage. Elle ouvrit ses paupières lourdes pour les refermer immédiatement sous l'agression lumineuse. Elle recommença mais plus lentement, cette fois. Elle se leva difficilement et épousseta les lambeaux qui lui servaient de vêtements. Les pans de sa robe étaient déchirés et lui arrivaient, désormais, au-dessus des genoux. Ses manches avaient brûlées lors de sa fuite, laissant sur ses bras de traces noires. Ses cheveux tombaient lamentablement sur ses épaules à moitié dénudées. Elle était pitoyable. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rosies._

_Elle avança, titubante, sur la plage. Les vagues venaient lui lécher les pieds de temps à autre. Elle marchait, le regard dans le vague._

_Elle errait, sans but._


	5. La pierre noire

**Le Corbeau**

Chapitre 5 : La pierre noire

_Résumé :__ Yuuko Takashi fait partie des tueurs à gages les plus crains du pays. Elle vient d'emménager à Tokyo, pour une mission capitale qu'elle doit mener en équipe avec le Loup. Mais comment y arriver lorsque votre équipier vous donne des cheveux blancs et que votre passé ressurgis..._

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Yuuko Takashi/le Corbeau et Gold.

* * *

><p>Yuuko se réveilla en sursaut. C'était quoi ça !? Depuis quand elle faisait des cauchemars de ce genre. Elle sortit de son lit, tremblante, et partit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait. Elle soupira. Pourquoi ses souvenirs venaient la hanter maintenant ? Elle regarda l'horloge digitale qui indiquait quatre heures. Elle finit son verre et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre. En passant devant la porte d'entrée, elle aperçut une enveloppe qui attendait sur le sol. Elle l'a saisie et vu écrit sur le dos « Pour le Corbeau » avec une écriture fine. Ses yeux écarquillèrent. Quelqu'un savait qu'elle se trouvait là. Oh, ce n'était pas bon ça ! Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva à l'intérieur trois photos une feuille manuscrite. Elle déplia la feuille de papier et lu attentivement son contenue.<p>

_« Cher Corbeau, ou Yuuko Takashi devrais-je plutôt dire, tu as exactement une semaine pour me remettre la Pierre Noire de ton clans sinon ces photos vont arriver entre les mains de la police. Je me trouverai sur la colline près des ruines de ton village. A des Runes »_

Les Runes ? Le clans qui avait détruit le sien avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les Sun Garden ? Son visage blêmit. C'est fous en avait encore après la pierre noire malgré toutes les années qui avaient passé ? Et puis ce « A » c'était qui ? Elle remit la feuille dans l'enveloppe et prit les photos pour les regarder. Sur les trois clichés, on la voyait en train de tuer quelqu'un. Bon, elle ne parlerait de cette affaire à personne et elle se rendra au rendez-vous dans une semaine.

Elle bailla et décida qu'il était temps de retourner se coucher. Elle cacha la lettre dans l'étuis de sa guitare puis alla se coucher.

* * *

><p>Le réveille sonna à lui en briser les tympans. Yuuko envoya le pauvre objet dans le mur pour finir sur la moquette, complètement en miettes. Décidément, il faudrait qu'elle pense à faire un stock de réveille parce que un par jour ça commençait à coûter. Elle s'étira longuement avant de se lever en râlant qu'il était trop tôt. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour empêcher son ventre de gargouiller. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle croisa le visage étonné de Fudou. Il lui demanda si elle avait dormis cette nuit parce qu'elle ressemblait à un zombie tout droit sortis d'un film d'horreur. Elle lui fit un geste d'une rare vulgarité et se tourna pour prendre des biscuits dans le placard.<p>

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme à longue chevelure blonde et aux yeux rouges entra dans la salle à la suite de leur professeur.<p>

- Voici un nouvel élève, peux-tu te présenter ?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Afuro Terumi mais tout le monde m'appelle Aphrodi. J'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous.

Aphrodi partit s'assoir au fond de la salle à côté de Yuuko. Cette dernière soupira en voyant les filles de la classe glousser devant le nouveau.

L'intercours sonna enfin. La brune avait reçu un message pendant le cours et n'attendait que la pause pour pouvoir le lire. _« Lundi 13. 15h20. M. Hatori »_.Elle reposa son téléphone sur sa table et regarda par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 29. Ils leur restaient environ deux semaines. Sans oublier son rendez-vous sur la colline dans une semaine. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur sa table et regarda Aphrodi. Son nom lui disait quelque chose mais elle avait oublié là où elle l'avait entendu. En plus, à y regarder de plus près, elle le trouvait quand même un peu louche. **« Si ça continue comme ça, j'vais finir complètement folle avant la fin de l'année ! Super ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'accepte cette mission complètement stupide. Surtout que j'aurais dû me douter d'un truc comme ça vu la tête de bienheureux que tirait Gold. »**. Elle commençait à désespérer et à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale qui devenait de plus en plus douteuse. Franchement qui à eut la géniale de lui faire faire équipe avec le Loup.

* * *

><p>Yuuko et Fudou se trouvait dans leur salon, devant la télé. Seul le son de l'appareil venait troubler le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Fudou décida de le briser.<p>

- Tu le trouves pas étrange le nouveau ?

- Aphrodi ? Un peu, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendus son nom quelque part mais je sais plus où. Pourquoi ?

- Il dégage de mauvaise ondes.

Elle opina et se reconcentra sur l'écrans. Si même Fudou le trouvait bizarre, c'est que ce type n'était pas net. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait, mais quoi ?

* * *

><p><em>Un premier coup, la lame froide frôla la peau glacée de son adversaire. Puis un deuxième, un corps qui tombe au sol, inerte. Une immense flaque écarlate se répandant lentement à ses pieds. Le chef qui s'approche et lui remet enfin la marque du <em>_clans,__ celle des __Dark Shadows._

_Des flammes ardentes vinrent consumer voracement les villageois. Des flèches passait au-dessus des maison en feu et des corps inanimés._

_Une plage sans fin où poursuit sa course, les membres endoloris par la faim. Et fin, le noir. Un grand vide. Un trous sans fond, un gouffre sombre._

* * *

><p>Yuuko se réveilla et réprima un cris. Oh non, pas encore ! Elle avait besoins de dormir pour être efficace sur le terrain. Elle se redressa et ouvrit un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit et en sortit un écrins. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Dedans, il y avait une pierre qui brillait d'une lueur obscure. La pierre noire du clans des dark shadows.<p> 


End file.
